Every Penny In A Well
by xEnvious Envyx
Summary: AU: Roy's been having doubts on his 15 year old lover, and now he's been drafted to the military. Ed isn't taking it very well, and Roy's not responding right. But all isn't always fair in love and war, and Ed's going to learn that the hard way.


slaps self-

Woo, I haven't been doing anything lately X-x. Well, I would have written last night, because I was bored, but then my parents got in one of those huge fights, and well-- I'd rather not go into detail Xx So now, I'm here alone doing nothing and I'm bored again and I have this idea...I wasn't sure if I should put it in my other fic or not but then I realized it didn't really fit in. I'll use something like it later XD

**Fruity Bush-like Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, or the poem used in here. But I own all nu-cuh-lerr wehh-punz. And I gitta blow youz uppppppp.

**Every Penny In A Well**

_**...Never Look Back...**_

His boots clunked against the stone, and his hand clutched a green duffle bag tightly. The dogtags around his neck vociferously together making a flimsy noise, and his hair fell in front of his dark eyes, shadowing his face. He didn't want anyone to see his eyes.

"Roy?"

Especially him.

He stopped, other people husting by him, some wearing the same black outfit he was; carrying a duffle bag with the only things they were aloud to bring.

"Don't ignore me."

Roy turned his head slightly, smiling at the boy. He paid attention to nothing else but the boy's blond hair and sparkling golden eyes.

His eyes; they looked so bitter.

"You can't go, Roy, you just can't." He said, looking down, no longer holding his strong tone he had so forcefully used earlier. His body was slumped over slightly. It looked as if the boy would never move again, but suddenly the space closed between them, and Ed was right in front of Roy.

"_Please_ don't go, Roy."

Roy smiled, placing his gloved hand ontop of the Alchemist's shoulder. Ed mearily glanced at it, then looked back up into his eyes.

"I promise I'll be back. I'll write everyday."

"I don't think you'll have time."

"I _promise_."

Ed fiercely looked down, exasperated at the mear thought of this man trying to promise something inevitable to him.

"You _promise!_ You promised you wouldn't leave me, and look what you're doing now!"

If there was one thing in the world Roy Mustang couldn't stand, it was Ed's way of 'diliberately' handling situations. Especially situations such as this one. That and those annoying recordings that leave messages on your phone, asking you to try their product and the only reason they have your number in the first place is because you promised some free-samples lady you'd try the food.

"This is different."

"Different! How is this different, Mustang! You liked, you damn well lied to me!"

"Ed, I would give you the world if I could, but for the sake of this country, I have to do this."

"Sake of this country, huh? What about for the sake of me?"

"You'll be fine."

"I won't be _fine, _Mustang. You're being drafted to the fucking military, gone for who knows how long and you could be gone for longer and I don't want to sit here waiting to find out if you're dead or not!"

Roy's blood froze in his system, and he looked down. How could Ed not understand? Ed was the one who complained everyday about how this world was run, how this place was trash, and the only thing Roy would be doing was fixing it for Ed. In a way this could be considered a favor to Fullmetal. But of course he also had his vain selfishness with him, and that never went away.

The thought of dying was never far from Roy's mind though, and no matter how much Ed wanted to doubt it, Roy cared for Ed. But what could he do in this situation? He couldn't very well argue in the defense of his 15 year old lover, who wanted the best for Roy, as he said.

Hell, if the military even found out he was in an affair with a 15 year old boy, he would be killed.

"I told you, Ed, I'd write. I'll send you letters."

Ed tightened his fists, and Roy could hear the heavy breathing from him. Ed was provoked this time, and nothing Roy would say could stop him; he was going to say what was on his mind. He was furious, angry, upset, and most of all just plain hurt.

"Don't you get it, Mustang! I don't want fucking letters, I want**YOU**!"

Roy turned his head upward, and stared at the boy. He sure had good concerns, selfish or not. But Roy couldn't help but wonder, with doubt in his mind, if this was the right relationship for him.

This was a 15 year old boy, 10 years younger than Roy himself, who had the biggest temper, tantrums, and ego in the world. He couldn't take no as an answer, and he was never satisfied. He didn't enjoy romance, he hated dancing, and he couldn't stand movies. He enjoyed fighting, alchemistic concersations, and making fun of things. He hated cooking, resturants, and anything to do with Roy's food. This boy wouldn't eat Roy's food if it was the last thing on Earth.

He wouldn't give up Alchemy for Roy if he had to choose. So why should Roy give up the military for Ed?

Roy could have been wrong, though. But he doubted it.

In fact, Roy came to a conclusion he doubted a lot of things about the Alchemist.

Roy blinked, not saying anything to him. What could he say?

"Roy...please talk to me."

The man just stared at him, his hair slightly blowing from the wind. It looked as if he was a statue, emotionless and feelingless.

"Talk, Roy, please just talk!" Ed pleaded, falling down to his knees. Roy's eyes gently found their way to looking down at the boy, to see his head slung over and his hands on the ground. Anyone could hear the sobbing clearly, but it made the most sense to Roy. The concrete under Ed looked like it had been rained on, and it had. Ed's tears fell more and more eachtime onto it.

Ironically, it began to rain, and almost surely, Roy lost sight of the Alchemist's tears. But then, he could see them, the sparkle in them. Slowly, the sparkle that was almost always there in Fullmetal's eyes, was seeping out into the tears and it was going away. His eyes were going to lose their sparkle. Roy had never seen the boy cry this much.

Roy bent down to his height from the ground, and put his gloved hand under the boy's chin, lifting it up. He watched the tears fall down his face, and with his thumb he wiped them away. Ed tightened his eyes and dug his head into Roy's chest as Roy embraced him, hugging him and running his fingers through his wet hair. The rain pretty much blinded them from anyone's vision, and Roy shushed Ed lovingly.

Roy lifted Ed's head up, watching the boy's braid fall out. His hair stuck against his skin, and he smiled at him.

"When you love someone, Fullmetal, no matter what the price, you will _always_ come back home to them, no matter what form. And I, Fullmetal, love you." Roy bent down, his hand still under the Alchemist's chin, and kissed him on his lips, then stood up, and walked away, not looking back.

Afterall, what good is it looking back, if you want to move forward?

_--  
Every penny in a well,  
Every broken wish bone,  
Every 11:11 on a clock,  
Every crossed finger,  
Every turn of a necklace pendant,  
Every star in the sky,  
Every fallen eyelash,  
Every blown out candle,  
**Every wish I could make...will never give me you.**_

((The End))

Well How did you like it? ...Yes I know, it sucked, but I liked it...sorta. Ah well...((sigh)) Show me how much you liked it by reviewing. I actually might make this into a full story! TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR NOT:D


End file.
